Just a Little Card Game
by AbnormallyWeirdPerson
Summary: Sora and Riku are playing cards, and Sora has good reason to be scared of losing the next round. [RikuSora] [oneshot]


ok, i realized that this story was really just a drabble last time i put it up. and i prefer oneshots to drabbles (they feel too incomplete) so i added onto it. those of you who reviewed and said i shouldn't've stopped where i did last time--be happy! its longer and _much_ better in my mind. hope you guys like it:D

* * *

It was a nice day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, all that good stuff.

But it was boring as hell.

Riku came over since he was bored, too, and we both began playing some card games. First just ones like Speed and Speed Solitaire, but then games like Blackjack and Egyptian Ratscrew. And eventually, (I still don't know why I agreed) we were playing Poker.

Not just any Poker. Strip Poker.

And if you couldn't tell from my articles of clothing thrown aside and Riku's lack of clothing tossed in the pile, I was losing. Badly.

In fact, while I had been forced down to my boxers (just my boxers), Riku maintained every single thing on him. Even his ponytail (he was wearing his hair up) and armbands had escaped.

This. Was. Not. Fair.

I picked my cards hesitantly, eyes on Riku. When I caught his eye, he smirked.

_Not good . . ._ I thought to myself hopelessly.

Nervously, I glanced at my hand.

_Shit._

All too soon, I had to put my cards down. And then, I swear, the most amazing thing _ever_ happened. I blinked rapidly for a moment before it finally sunk in.

"OMIGOD I **_WON_**!" I yelled, bursting with relief and giddiness.

"Yep, you did," Riku agreed reluctantly as he slipped off his shirt, revealing a muscular chest. A verrrrrrrrrry nice, muscular, creamy chest that my fingers _ached_ to touch. Seriously, they were tingling.

"Um . . . Riku? You could've taken off one of your armbands first if you wanted to," I reminded him.

"I know—what? You don't like my chest, Sora?" he asked, giving me the puppy eyes.

"Cut that out," I said, pouting. "Only _I_ can do puppy eyes."

Riku rolled his eyes at me. "Possessive over your facial expressions, much?"

"Just a little," I kidded.

A few minutes later Riku was dealing out the cards. And, shockingly, the miracle repeated itself.

"So you just had beginner's luck," I teased him as he decided on which garment to remove. This time he pulled out his ponytail and let his hair cascade down his shoulders, shaking it a little to get rid of the shape it'd gained from the ponytail. The silver strands in the front curled inwardly around his face—framing it.

Daaaaaaaaaaaaamn . . . talk about eye-candy. Eye-candy that I want to kiss over and over and lick and suck and nibble on . . . Mmmmm . . . Heh. I always liked hard candy . . .

"See something you like, Sora?" Riku asked teasingly, reaching over to poke my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh—I'm sorry, Riku! Guess I was spacing," I covered, giving a nervous laugh.

"Surrrrrre you were, Sora. I know you were checkin' me out," Riku joked, smirking.

"Whatever! Anything but!" I lied blatantly as I felt a slight blush creeping up my cheeks. Riku noticed this and laughed.

Talk about your body betraying you . . .

"Calm down, Sora! Here, I'll deal," he said as he easily shuffled the deck and performed the bridge. I'd never been able to do the bridge myself—not with cards, anyway. If you wanted me to lay on my back, put my hands next to my head, and push myself up into _that_ kind of bridge—_that_ I could do. Riku may be stronger and have nimbler fingers, but I was by far more flexible.

_Hmm . . . Riku's nimble fingers . . . _I thought before mentally shaking my head. I didn't need those kind of thoughts right now!

"Sora? You ok?" Riku asked, giving me a concerned look.

Whoops. Looks like I was shaking my head physically, too.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little . . . water in my ears," I lied (again). Wait . . . water in my ears? What the hell kind of a lame excuse was that?

"Water in your ears . . . riiight . . . and the water came from where?"

"My brain juices," I said flatly. What? _You_ try and think up something better.

Riku just gave me a funny look before shifting and sitting next to me. As subtly as I could, I breathed in his cologne. Mmm . . . Riku always managed to find the best scents from those department stores. Tropical but manly . . . how the creators managed that I'll never know, but I liked it. _Like oranges . . ._

Putting his hand on my head, Riku said, "Sure there's a brain in there for the juices to come from?"

Ooooh . . . Riku's hand felt nice in my hair and—wait a sec! _What!_

"Ri-_ku_! You're so mean!" I whined.

"Yeah, but you know you love it," he said, grinning.

Now I was caught off guard. How was I supposed to react to that? I mean, I'd had a crush on him for a while now without treating him too differently (like many people seemed to have trouble with these days), but that didn't change the fact that I wasn't sure what to say to that. Should I let him know right now? Or should I brush it off? They say opportunity only knocks once . . . Agh! This is too confusing!

He poked me. "Having a meltdown, Sora?"

_YES!_ I thought indignantly. I huffed, crossed my arms, and pouted in the traditional Sora way. I'd have to get that patented sometime.

Riku just chuckled. "C'mon, Sora, let's stop playing for a while and get something to eat," he suggested, pushing himself up with his hand putting all his weight on my head. From that weight, I couldn't help but fall over. (What? Riku may be sexy, but he's not exactly a lightweight. Muscle weighs more than fat, you know.)

In the kitchen, we grabbed some jell-o. Cherry flavored. Yum. Unfortunately, though I dearly loved my cherry flavored jell-o, the feelings weren't mutual. It kept sliding off my spoon every time I tried to put it in my mouth.

"Having some problem there?" Riku asked. Of course, he had _no_ problems whatsoever in getting his jell-o securely in his mouth.

"Shut up, Riku—it just keeps slipping!" I complained petulantly.

He hummed and looked at me for a moment in an amused way before sticking another spoonful of jell-o in between those luscious pink lips. Then he stood up and walked over to me.

"Whatcha doin', Riku?" I asked nervously. He was pretty close now—one more step and his torso would be touching my shoulder. Oh, he better not take that step or I'll—

Dammit. He took the step. Now I have an overwhelming urge to cuddle into that inviting chest.

"Riku?"

He didn't answer; he just leaned down until our noses were touching. I felt my cheeks set ablaze, but he didn't stop there. His eyelids shut over those aqua jewels and . . .

My mind entered a numbing bliss as his tongue licked along the seam of my lips. I gasped as realization finally hit me.

Riku was _kissing_ me.

_Riku_ was kissing me.

Riku was kissing _me_.

Taking my gasp as an opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth, he began ravishing my mouth. Any innocence left in there was sure to be licked and rubbed away. Finally getting the hint, I started kissing back with fervor. I felt him smirk into the kiss, but I ignored it and showed him that my tongue knew a few tricks, too.

Then he pulled away and I looked at him, puzzled. Well, I was puzzled until I noticed the sweet cherry flavor and half-solid in my mouth.

_SLAM!_

"Sora! I'm ho-ome!" a feminine voice called from the front door.

"O-ok, R-riku's here!" I stammered.

"Hi Riku, nice to see you again," my mom said as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Hello, Mrs. Bancroft," Riku greeted politely.

"So what have you two been up to this afternoon?" she asked, and I _swear_ she winked at me!

"Well—"

"I was just helping Sora get some jell-o. The stuff is terribly slippery," he said with a smile. My cheeks were still burning and I probably looked a little nervous, too. Then again, that was only because I _was_ nervous. If my mom found out about what I did with Riku . . . I'd never hear the end of it!

"Well, it's getting kind of late, Riku. Were you planning on spending the night?" she asked. I glanced out the window to see she was right—the sun was setting.

"Sure, can I borrow your phone?" My mom nodded and Riku went off to call his own mother.

I sighed and rested my head on the table. The way the day had gone so far, Iknew Iwasn't going to make it through the night with my virginity still in tact.

* * *

ok, i realize a bunch of you are out there saying "why didn't she just write a lemon?" well i'll tell you why. see, i doubt i will ever actually get around to writing a lemon because i'm just too dang uncomfortable writing them. see that kissing scene up there? i got super nervous writing _that_. how do you think it'd be for me to write a lemon?

but if anyone would like to write a lemon for this story go ahead, just send it to me and i'll add it to the story and give credit where its due :)

anyway, for reviewers i will hand out . . . jell-o. cuz everyone loves jell-o ;)


End file.
